Had Enough
by JAP Freak
Summary: What happens when Sam can't take his visions anymore? Reviews please.. i don't own anything The WB owns Supernattural..which sucks..hehhe
1. can't take it anymore

Chapter 1

"I can't take it anymore! It's not fair!" Sam yelled as he threw the lamp across the tacky motel. They weren't on a hunt. They hadn't gotten any coordinates from their father for a while. They had been sitting in their room for the past week in Wisconsin.

"It's okay Sammy. Just calm down" Dean said as he tried to ease his brother down.

"No! I can't stand these premonitions and visions. They are killing me. It's like someone's slicing a knife through my head." Sam walked to the wall where he had thrown the lamp and kicked the old worn out wall. He turned to face Dean, who was standing beside the bed. Sam laid his back against the wall and kept tapping his head against it.

"Don't worry. I know how much it hurts and I'm trying to find someone who can help you" Dean said reassuring to his baby brother. He hated to see his brother in so much pain. It hurt his heart to see him so mad at himself for something that came to him for no reason.

"It's not only the shrieking pain I get, Dean. It seems that every time I get these visions, someone dies. I keep seeing someone dying." Sam said. Dean could see the tears in his eyes, but Sam kept them in.

"But Sammy, you have seen so many things die before" Dean said. Oh no he thought. I think I just pushed him over the edge.

"Dean! YEA I've seen a lot of things die, and I've killed so many things before. BUT NOT PEOPLE DEAN! They are human beings. You can't just think about them like that."

"No Sammy, I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that, yea, maybe you've killed demons and spirits, but you don't blame yourself for killing them cause you think it was the right thing right?"

"Yea, but..." Sam started but than Dean cut him off.

"Yea, so when you see these people die, you think that it's all your fault. Like you could have saved them, Sammy. You weren't the one who used their powers to kill them" Dean tried to keep his voice steady, trying hard to keep his emotions together. "Maybe you saved one of the people who was supposed to die, but you can't keep blaming your self cause Max, his Uncle and father died. You just can't do that to yourself. It's not you fault! Do you hear me?"

"Yea, but…" Sam tried again to make his excuse, but again Dean cut him.

"No Sammy, no but's" Dean said, keeping his voice low since he had just risen it to his brother. "I promise, I will try to find someone who can help you. Just promise me that you chuck a lamp at the wall again, cause I already have to pay for that one" Dean said, sat down on the bed, putting a smile on. In return, Dean saw a smile go across his younger brother's face.

"Yea, okay" Sam said as he went to sit on the bed next to his older bother. Dean than put his arm around Sam's shoulder, than patting his back saying.

" It's okay, I'm hear for you, always" Dean said, he knew it was a chick-flick moment, but he didn't care one bit because his love for his brother was greater than any embarrassing chick flick moment. Sam than dropped his back onto the bed, and just stared at the ceiling. "Here, you lie there and I'll get you a hot towel." Dean said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Dean walked over to the washroom and grabbed a hand towel that was on a railing beside the sink. Before he turned the tap on, he leaned over to get a glimpse of his brother. Sam didn't make a move, just still, lying there looking at the ceiling. Dean looked back at the sink and turned the red tap on. He waited for it to get hot than stuck the towel underneath the running water. A few seconds later, he took the towel form underneath the tap, switched it off, than squeezed all the excess water out of the towel. He walked back over to his brother, still blankly staring upwards.

"Here you go, Sammy" Dean said as he placed the towel on top of Sam's forehead. "Here, let me put a pillow underneath your head. I don't want a little brother with a messed up neck" Dean laughed a little.

"Yea thanks Dean" Sam said and put his same little smile on. Dean went to the top of the bed and took a pillow from underneath the covers. He walked back to Sam's head, lifted his head a little and placed the pillow underneath. Dean just looked at him for a few seconds and saw Sam's eyes drift off into a sleep. Dean than went to the other bed and took the covers off and lay them onto his sleeping Sam. Dean than took the chair next to the table and sat down, keeping an eye on his brother. He soon dozed off to his sleep.

All of a sudden, Dean is woken up abruptly to the sound of his brother screaming. Dean looked around to see his brother on the floor clenching his head. He ran over and held his brother by the arms.

"Sammy, are you okay! Snap out of it" Dean was yelling. But all he got in return was a scream. "I know it hurts Sammy! Your gunna get through this. Come on, you can do it! It hurts I know! Come on! Fight it!" Dean kept yelling shaking his brother.

Than all of a sudden, Sam began to relax and his breathing was coming back to normal.

"Sammy? Sammy? Come on, speak to me" Dean said. Dean than got his brother up and laid his brother on the bed again. "Sammy, come on, say something" Dean said as he patted Sam's cheeks trying to get him to talk to him.

"Yea…but. It was nothing" Sam spoke slowly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"There was nothing. No vision, no premonitions. It was just pain" Sam said, still holding his forehead.

"Okay, I know where to go. Pack your things now. Ill be waiting in the car." Dean said as he took his duffle bag and keys and headed for his car.

"HEY! Where are we going?" Sam shouted but didn't get a response back. Sam got his stuff and ran to the car.

An hour goes by and Sam decided he would break the silence.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Ill tell you when we get there." Dean said, trying not to make eye contact with his little brother. Dean took a glimpse at his brother and said. "Just go to sleep and when you wake up we'll be there…Okay?"

"Yea….fine whatever" Sam said as he turned on his side and tried to fall asleep.

Sam woke up what he thought was the next morning on a soft comfortable bed. He looked around the room; he had never seen it before. He looked at the night table beside him and found a note.

_Come downstairs for breakfast. Some one you haven't seen for a while is in the kitchen._

_Dean_

Awkward note, Sam thought. He got up from the bed and walked down the stairs. When he got to the main level he recognized where he was. He walked into the kitchen and found a short lady beside the oven, than she turned around.

"Well, Sammy! It has been a while my dear boy!" She said.

Missouri.


	2. Missouri

Chapter 2

"Hi, Missouri" Sam said as he leaned forward to give her a hug. He turned to see Dean sitting at the table eating a big pile of pancakes, bananas, strawberries and a whole lot of syrup on top.

"How have you been honey?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess" Sam said, looking around the familiar kitchen.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down, eat" She said, pointing to a chair across of Dean.

"Um, no thanks. I'm not that hungry. Thanks though" Sam said.

"Sam Winchester. You know I don't take no for any answer. Now sit down. You need all the food you can get" She said as she shoved Sam to the chair she had pointed at earlier. He sat down and looked at his brother pigging down on the food sitting in front of him. He looked like a werewolf feasting on its victim. Dean looked up.

"What" He said with a fist full of food in his mouth. Next thing he knew he felt a hand slap him across the head. "OUCH!" Dean said swallowing and rubbing where he was hit.

"Don't talk with your mouth full young man" Missouri said as she turned to look back at the pancakes. Sam made a little chuckle.

"Shut up" Dean said. But Sam still had that smile on his face.

Missouri walked back to the two boys and put down a plate of fresh new pancakes.

"Here you go, now eat up. You have a busy day ahead of you" She said.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked.

"Oh, just some stuff" She looked at him with a caring smile. Sam looked at Dan, who looked at Missouri, who looked back at Dean.

"Someone tell me what's going on" Sam said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you after you eat your breakfast. Now hurry up, your food is getting cold." Before Sam could say anything, she turned around and walked out of the room. Sam began to reach over to grab a few fruits and pancakes when Dean began to talk.

"Don't get all worked up, it's nothing bad. Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Dean said, staring right into Sam's eyes.

"Yea….I know" Sam said as he began to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast, Sam and Dean washed up and walked over to the dinning room. The same room where all three of them had made the bags with spices to get rid of the poltergeist that was in their old house. They walked in and found Missouri at the table.

The table had a red cloth on top and many spices and juices near her.

"Well come on boys, come in, don't keep me waiting" She said. Sam gave Dean a nervous look and they both walked closer to her.


	3. Bad News

**Sorry you guys that this is short. But that's all I can put for this chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked, having a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, nothing bad's gunna happen to you, I swear." Dean said putting a hand on his brothers' shoulder. They got to her and before Sam could say anything, she began to talk to him; more like giving him directions.

"Now listen Sam, this is very important, so listen carefully." She said, looking straight into his eyes. " I am going to do a procedure on you to see exactly what's happening in that big mind of yours. All you're going to do is lie down on the table and relax, don't worry, Dean will be right beside you" Right when she said that Sam felt like he was five again. When he would get scared he would always want his older brother holding his hand and with him all they way to calm him down. Sam took a deep breath and crawled onto the table and laid down on his back staring up at the ceiling. Dean stood right beside Sam's side, while Missouri stood beside his head.

"We will begin, Sammy, just close your eyes and try to empty your mind. You might feel some discomfort." All of a sudden Missouri began to speak in a total different language. Than he felt this huge rush of pain in his brain.

"Ahhhhhhh" Sam screamed. Dean grabbed Sam's hand.

"SAMMY! It's okay! It will be over soon. Don't worry, I'm right here. Stay with me Sam!" Dean yelled trying to see if Sam could hear what he was saying, but he couldn't. Sam's yelling continued, and so did Dean's comforting words and Missouri's enchantments.

"Sammy, Sammy, come on Sammy, stay with me, only a few more seconds" Dean was pleading. Seeing Sam like this tore him apart. All of a sudden, Sam's screaming begins to come down and Missouri stops her enchantments.

"Oh my, Oh my goodness" Missouri said, putting a hand over her head. She looked very worried. Sam didn't wake up.

"What, what's wrong?" Dean said looking at Sam than Missouri.

"I'll tell you later, just get your brother to his room. Dean listen and picked up his brother, even though it was not that easy and carried him up to his room and put him into bed. Dean than sat in a chair beside the bed and waited until his brother would wake up.

Later…..

Sam soon wakes up wondering why he has such a bad head ache. Than he remembered, the potions, Missouri, Dean, and Missouri chanting some kind of voodoo spell thing. He opens his eyes to see someone on the chair next to his bed with his head sleeping on the edge of the bed.

Dean.

Dean wakes up instantly from the sudden rustle of movement from Sam.

"Hey man, you've been asleep for a while" Dean says yawning.

"I could say the same for you" Sam says with a little smile.

"So how are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Like someone just ran a truck over my head." Sam said, putting a hand on his head.

"Well, I'll go see if I can find you some aspirins or something." Dean said as he stood up and walked to the door, but suddenly stop by a weak voice.

"Thanks, Dean" Sam said. Dean turned around.

"No problem, but you owe me big time" Dean said with a smirk and walked out. Dean walked down the stair to find Missouri to get some answers. He soon found her in the dining room where they had Sam practically dying. It looked like she was searching for something. He stood there leaning on the wall and gave it a little knock. She turned around.

"Oh, hi Dean." She said as she closed the drawer that she was searching in.

"Missouri, I need some answers here." Dean said as he pulled up a chair.

"Well, I'll tell you when you stop giving me that tone, young man." She said as she too pulled up a chair. Dean got up and started to pace, trying to think what the hell was going to happen to his brother. "Boy, will you stop moving!" Missouri snapped at him. Dean stopped pacing and rested his hands on the table.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" Dean asked, a little shaken.

"You're not going to like this. You better sit down for this one." Missouri said with a sad look in her eyes. Dean knew that the next thing he was going to hear, was going to be the worst thing coming at him. Especially to Sam.

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked this chapter. Your not going to like what Dean's going to hear. Well, I have some bad news.. I think my next Chapter is going to be the Last one I put up for a while because im going to Greece on the 27th of July…I'll try wirting up the rest of the story on my trip but I don't get back until the 7th of Augest. Sorry for the news.**


	4. FanFic Delay

**Omg you guys…I am so sorry I had aboslutly no time to write the next chapter for the story. I had to go out and buy all this stuff for the trip. I leave tomorrow…but I swear ill try and write stuff while im in Greece. Please forgive me for this. I really tried to get another chapter up.**

**Jap Freak**


End file.
